St Valentine's Ball (Love Unmasked)
by bella.breen
Summary: In Kindle Unlimited on Amazon-Preview chapters here only. Elizabeth and Jane seek employment as governesses in London due to Mr. Bennet's death a few months ago. Will any gentlemen miss them? Perchance those that once lived at Netherfield Park?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked to the dresser she and Jane shared. She heard the familiar creaking of the floorboard in the room's middle as she stepped on it. Jane had the top two drawers and Elizabeth the bottom two. The drawer closest to the floor never slid out smoothly but would catch on the left side. Elizabeth jerked it for the last time and pulled it out.

She gathered all her dresses into her arms and then turned to put them in the large trunk on the floor. As she pushed the clothes down the scent of lavender permeated the air. Elizabeth smiled as she remembered when she picked the lavender last summer and dried it. She put it in her drawers to scent her clothes. Elizabeth sighed. She would miss her lavender bushes, the plant drying room, the grounds of Longbourn. She knew all the paths, the hiding spots of birds, foxes and deer. Who would check on the next generation of hedgehogs? Elizabeth would have to tell Charlotte where to look for them.

A creak in the hallway alerted Elizabeth to someone approaching her room. She turned to find Charlotte standing just outside the door.

"How are you faring, Lizzy?" Charlotte walked into the room, scuffing her shoes on the floor. There were no rugs in the room anymore to silence the sound of shoes.

Elizabeth smiled at her good friend. "I am doing well, Charlotte."

Charlotte glanced down at Elizabeth's filled trunk and then around the room. "There is not much left for you to pack, is there?"

Elizabeth looked closer at her friend and saw Charlotte wringing her hands, the tightened corners of her mouth. Elizabeth held out her hands to Charlotte. "There is not. You seem anxious, Charlotte? Is anything the matter?"

"I do wish you would stay, Lizzy." Charlotte held onto Elizabeth's hands like a lifeline. "Living in Meryton without you does not seem right. You know Mr. Collins and I would not mind at all if you stayed at Longbourn. As a matter of fact, I would enjoy our close friendship greatly."

"Oh Charlotte, you know a newlywed's home is no place for a family of relatives to stay." Elizabeth grinned at her friend. She knew how hard it would be for Charlotte to say goodbye this day, but it had to be done. They could not stay at Longbourn forever, not with the Collins' family growing at some point.

Charlotte tilted the corner of her lips up. "Be that as it may, Longbourn is much too big for just the two of us. And Mr. Collins is often gone in the fields and walking about town. I fear he does not have as much to do here as he did at Hunsford. I would greatly love it if you could stay, Lizzy."

Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's hands. "I would love to do that Charlotte, but you know I cannot. It is not right for us to stay here in Longbourn any longer." Charlotte opened her mouth but Elizabeth cut her off. "No, do not say anything. You have been most kind and generous letting us stay for several months after Papa died. It gave us time to find new places to live. We will never forget that."

"Lizzy, you know it was the right thing to do. But do you all have to go? I can understand how difficult it is for your mother to live here but do you and Jane need to leave? There is no need for you to leave and seek employment when you can stay here. Think of how that will affect your ability to marry well."

Elizabeth grinned and looked away through the beam of sunlight flowing through the single window, out to the winter landscape outside. She knew Charlotte was desperate now, but she would be fine. Her family lived not far, Meryton and all the landscape was familiar to her. Elizabeth felt a pang of sadness, but she pushed it down again. She had to be strong and look forward with optimism. There was no other course of action for them. Mr. Bennet had not left them enough money to live on, not to even rent a small house to keep the family together. The Phillips did not have enough room for Jane and Elizabeth as well as the rest of the Bennets. The eldest two had to leave.

"Well," Elizabeth looked back at Charlotte with a smile "there is not much I can do about that, Charlotte. When a family of five girls is left with not enough money to live on there must be some way to make ends meet."

"I am going to miss you greatly, Lizzy."

Elizabeth beamed her friend. "I know. I shall miss you greatly as well. But the longer we stayed the harder it would be for us to leave. No, it is better for us to leave now and make our way in the world."

"And Jane is determined to go as well?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, we are both going to my aunt and uncle, the Gardiners in town. We will stay there while we find employment as governesses. I am sure Jane will find employment with the very first family she interviews with. She really does love children. It is the perfect job for her. As for me well… ," Elizabeth smiled "I just hope they do not expect me to teach them how to play the piano and sing."

Charlotte smiled while Elizabeth laughed. Charlotte was worried for Elizabeth. She feared this was an error, an irrevocable step that could not be undone and would greatly diminish Elizabeth's chances for finding a good husband, let alone any husband.

"I will write you often. Let me know where you will be staying."

"I expect weekly letters. You can write to me at the Gardiners as they will always know where I am." Elizabeth and Charlotte hugged tightly.

* * *

Servants carried the trunks from the upstairs bedrooms down the stairs and out the door to the waiting carriages. The clattering of servants going up and down the stairs made it hard to hear anyone speak. Mrs. Bennet yelled orders to the servants for the packing of the trunks in the carriage going to Meryton. She also gave orders as to the care of the belongings they could not take with them as to lack of room. Mr. and Mrs. Collins patiently listened even though they had heard it all before. They knew Mrs. Bennet was overcome with nerves at this final departure from Longbourn as a household member.

The last few months living with the Collins at Longbourn had gone better than Elizabeth had expected. Mrs. Bennet had moved to a smaller room as she could not, and did not want to, stay in the master bedroom. She had spent more time at the house of her sister in Meryton than at Longbourn during the last month, so the move was not the upheaval to her life that it could have been. Kitty and Mary also accompanied their mother to Meryton on her trips. Kitty was glad to be away from the boring life at Longbourn and Mary was glad to be recognized as a proficient pianoforte player by the Phillips.

Elizabeth and Jane had enjoyed Charlotte's kindness and shoulder those first weeks as they came to grips with the reality of living at Longbourn without Mr. Bennet. The trio enjoyed their time walking and conversing about many subjects. Elizabeth pointed out her favorite walking paths, known locations of certain animals and plants. It was easier to leave Longbourn knowing her friend would continue to watch over the plants and various animals she had fed.

Mrs. Bennet exclaimed at the uncaring superiors where Mr. Wickham was stationed. They did not give the Wickhams enough leave to travel from the far north to Meryton and stay for a sennight as Mrs. Bennet had wanted. Lydia would not travel by herself and Wickham did not want to come, so the Wickhams did not come at all.

The last of the trunks were loaded onto the carriages. The Bennets hugged as tears rolled down many faces. Mr. Collins wished Jane and Elizabeth good fortune as he helped both into their carriage. Elizabeth settled on the worn leather bench while the carriage moved as Jane climbed in.

"It will be a bumpy ride to town." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jane.

Jane shared a wide eyed look with Elizabeth. "I did not realize the Gardiner's coach was sprung so badly."

Both steeled themselves for a rough ride to town. As the carriage moved onwards the eldest Bennet girls waved to the Collins and the rest of their family. The clatter of hooves and wheels on the gravel made it impossible to hear anything that was said to them. But the girls waved and smiled until the coach moved past the row of hedges.

Elizabeth leaned back against the coach with a sigh. Now, she had plenty of time to think about the future and the past without anyone noticing. She looked at Jane who sat next to her and wished that somehow in some way Mr. Bingley would make his way back to Jane.

Elizabeth leaned back against the carriage and looked out the window at the passing countryside as she wistfully remembered the kindness and changed behavior of Mr. Darcy when she had seen him at Lambton and his fine estate Pemberley. She had been sure he was on the verge of offering for her again until the letters of Lydia's actions had arrived and ruined everything.

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's face. She wiped it away surreptitiously hoping that Jane had not seen her action. Elizabeth had put on a good front to everyone, including Jane, that nothing bothered her. But when she had time to herself, when no one was around, Elizabeth would remember the most perfect man, Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Author's note

I took time off to recover from a concussion I got the end of January. Let me know if you find any Regency era mistakes or typos or whatever. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to town did not seem to take much time at all as Jane and Elizabeth conversed along the way. They were able to hear each other since they sat close on the same bench. Otherwise the noise of the horse's hooves and rattling of carriage wheels would have prevented any conversation.

As the carriage moved farther away from Longbourn, Elizabeth noticed that Jane looked forlornly out the window more than she spoke. "Jane, are you unwell?"

Jane did not turn from the window. "I am tired."

Elizabeth inspected Jane closely. The never ending noise of travel did tend to put one to sleep, but Elizabeth did not think that was the cause of Jane's morose countenance. "You look more sad than tired. I know it is hard to have left Hertfordshire to seek employment in town to survive."

Jane looked up at Elizabeth with a wan smile. "To survive? Elizabeth, you have a flair for the dramatic."

Elizabeth grinned. "Well tell me then, Jane? I will continue to guess and throw out even more dramatic suppositions unless you tell."

Jane sat up from where she had leaned against the side of the coach. "Now that I have left Longbourn and Meryton, there is no way for Mr. Bingley to find me."

Elizabeth's countenance fell and her heart broke for Jane. If he ever came back to Netherfield, which she doubted, Mr. Bingley would find Longbourn occupied by the Collins. They could only tell Mr. Bingley that Jane had moved to relatives in London and there the trail to Jane would end. It was a long shot that Mr. Bingley would follow up or even remember Jane.

Elizabeth looked down at her hands and knew that was not true. When she had met Mr. Bingley in Lambton with Mr. Darcy, it was quite obvious Mr. Bingley missed Jane as he had known the exact date of when he had last seen her. If only Mr. Darcy and the Bingley sisters had not interfered. Or that Lydia had not run away with Wickham and ruined her own hopes with Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth squeezed Jane's hand. "I am sure there will be many fine men in town that you will meet. We will have adventures with many things to see and do. Maybe we will even get a chance to go to Vauxhall."

Jane looked up at Elizabeth with a smile. "Vauxhall? You know the Gardiners would never let us go there."

"That does not mean a beau will not take us there."

Jane grinned then turned back to look out the carriage window as slowly her grin faded.

Elizabeth eyed her sister with concern. She had thought Jane had recovered from Mr. Bingley's departure and avoidance of her in London, but that was obviously not the case. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip. She knew that Mr. Bingley still cared for Jane, at least he had when they were in Lambton. Could he have changed his mind, to avoid the family touched by scandal such as Mr. Darcy had done?

She flushed at the temperance of the haste with which Mr. Darcy had left her at the Lambton Inn once he found out the news of Lydia and Wickham's actions. He could not have left any faster. It was obvious he had wanted nothing more to do with her. Elizabeth was surprised to see a tear drop onto her gloved hand. She quickly rubbed it off and dried her face.

Well, it was no use thinking about events that could not be undone. They were on their way to town to be governesses and that is what she would focus on. "How much time away from their charges do you think governesses receive?"

Jane looked back at Elizabeth. "I do not know. I would imagine they would receive a few hours every day as they live with the family."

"I wonder if we will be able to attend balls or dinner parties hosted by the family?"

Jane frowned. "I do not know. We will be employed in their family, not a guest."

"I remember Charlotte mentioned once that her cousin was a governess in town. She had attended every dinner party or musicale her family hosted." Elizabeth looked at Jane with a smile. "I do hope we will be employed with kind families that allow us to attend their events."

Jane smiled at Elizabeth. "You can not be kept from dancing if it is anywhere in the region."

Elizabeth laughed. "You are so right, Jane. I will sneak out and attend every ball and party then sneak back into my bed right before I begin my duties as a governess."

"Your charges will learn all the steps to the latest dances!"

Elizabeth laughed. "At least they will not learn to sing from me!"

"Lizzy, you sing perfectly well."

"I think you meant perfectly ill."

Both laughed and conversed the last stretch of the trip into town with heightened moods.

* * *

They were greeted warmly by the Gardiners as they entered their house. Hugs from their aunt and uncle and shy smiles from the children. Soon though Jane had the shy smiles turned to chatter as the children gathered around and told her all about the new things in their lives. Jane had a natural way with children and they gravitated toward her as if she was handing out sweets. The chatter of all the children trying to catch Jane's attention grew in fervor.

Elizabeth looked into the drawing room and smiled. "Jane will have no problem finding employment as a governess. Children love her."

Mrs. Gardiner turned back to Elizabeth. "And what of you? You will seek employment as a governess as well?"

"I must. I do not know of any other occupation open to me other than a governess." Elizabeth smiled. "I could teach pianoforte and singing lessons but I fear no one would keep me employed for long."

"I know you jest, Lizzy, but I must caution you to not to denigrate yourself when you interview."

Elizabeth looked at the worried countenance of her favorite aunt. "You may reassure yourself aunt, that I will behave perfectly respectable when I interview."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled and then led the way into the drawing room.

"So, my favorite nieces," said Mr. Gardiner "you have decided to become employed as governesses?"

Jane nodded with one of the Gardiner children on her lap. "We must. There is not enough money for our family to live in a small house, or enough room for all of us to live with the Phillips in Meryton. Lizzy and I are the eldest and we are… well..."

"The most employable of the family." Said Mr. Gardiner.

Elizabeth flattened her lips and did not say anything because her uncle was correct. Mary did not have the temperament or skills to teach the pianoforte or singing. She could have tried to find employment as a governess but Elizabeth was sure neither the children nor Mary would have found it acceptable. Kitty was too young and did not have the maturity to be a governess as she was quite young herself. No, Jane and Elizabeth were the only ones that could venture to find employment.

Mr. Gardiner looked from Jane to Elizabeth while he tried not to frown. He was concerned for his nieces. They were well bred gentlewomen and should not have to look for employment. He had thought his brother-in-law had been a smarter man than to not leave enough money for his wife and five daughters knowing the estate was entailed after his death.

Mr. Gardiner sighed. "How will you proceed to find a governess position? Do you know any families that need one?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Jane. Jane was employed at the moment admiring a book one of the Gardiner children had given her. Elizabeth looked back at Mr. Gardiner. "I do not know other than there is an agency the finds governesses for families?"

"There is an agency in town." said Mrs. Gardiner "They interview the women that apply and match them with available governess positions. I believe they also find companions for elderly ladies."

Elizabeth glanced over to see Jane reading a book to the enthralled Gardiner children.

"That will make finding employment easier than I had feared." Elizabeth smiled at Mrs. Gardiner. "Is there a trial period such as with servants? Do the governesses and companions live with the family?"

Mrs. Gardiner answered. "I believe they do live with the family in most cases. You will not be able to get a position, I do not believe," Mrs. Gardiner looked at Mr. Gardiner, "without a reference. We will gladly write you a reference for how you have been with our children."

"Is that allowed? Since you are related to us?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Our last names are not the same. If they ask, you would have to answer but if they do not ask then it does not matter." Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Gardiner's answer.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Bingley sat in the plush leather wing chair in front of a large figured mahogany partner's desk in Mr. Darcy's study. He had nearly dropped his glass of Madeira when Mr. Darcy confessed his part in keeping Mr. Bingley apart from his beloved Jane.

Mr. Bingley stood. "You mean to tell me that Jane was in town for months and you hid it from me?"

Mr. Darcy stood as well but the floor lamp behind him along with the short desk lamp threw his countenance in shadow. "I apologize, Charles. At the time I thought it was best."

Mr. Bingley could not detect remorse on his friend's countenance. Was it there but not easily seen due to the shadows? "She visited my sisters, and I was completely unaware of this?"

Mr. Darcy sat down in his own leather wing chair behind the desk. Mr. Bingley could see that his friend was remorseful. "She did. We, your sisters and I, thought we were doing what was best for you, Charles. I have come to understand that we were completely off the mark regarding Jane's feelings for you. She did care for you, very much."

Mr. Bingley was torn. He wanted to berate his best friend for interfering with the love of his life and yet he wanted to know more about what Jane thought of him. "You mean to say she likes me? You know this for sure?"

Mr. Darcy nodded. "She cared a great deal for you. I was told she was sad for a very long time after you left Netherfield."

Mr. Bingley beamed. "So you do not mind then if I go back to Hertfordshire and call upon Jane? Ask permission to make her my wife?"

Mr. Darcy looked at his friend with a small smile. "Do you need my permission?"

Mr. Bingley still beamed. "No. No I do not at all!"

The friends drank to Mr. Bingley's love. He quickly left to give instructions that they were to leave as soon as possible to return to Hertfordshire.

Mr. Darcy downed the rest of the Madeira in his glass and studied it. Would Elizabeth feel the same towards him as she had at Lambton and Pemberley? Would he be able to show her that he was a changed man?

* * *

Since the Gardiners had not seen Jane or Elizabeth for since Mr. Bennet's funeral, the Gardiners asked the girls not to be so hasty to find employment. They wanted to visit with their nieces before they started a life of employment which would have taken them away from the Gardiners, possibly permanently.

After a few days Mrs. Gardiner needed to help Mr. Gardiner with their import, export business. With the Gardiner children occupied by Jane and Elizabeth, that left Mrs. Gardiner much time to address correspondence, do the sums and other paperwork that took Mr. Gardiner away from the important part of the business. Not having to devote hours to paperwork freed up Mr. Gardiner to find buyers much quicker. It was such a boost to their business that the Gardiners conferred upon the matter and decided to ask Jane to be employed as their governess. It was not a position they had thought they could afford, but after several days of increased profits and first chances at buying newly imported wares at low cost, they decided it was well worth the expense.

Their choice of Jane was an easy one because the children loved her and it was obvious Jane loved children. They did not want Elizabeth to feel slighted however at having to leave to find employment. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner conveyed their thoughts regarding Jane's employment to Elizabeth, in Mr. Gardiner's office first. Elizabeth did not feel slighted and instead was relieved and grateful that Jane would not have to work with strangers. Jane she felt, was too hasty to see the good in everyone, and too gentle to work. The Gardiners were relieved at having no hard feelings, but they had not expected any from Elizabeth to tell the truth.

Jane was excited at staying with the Gardiners and employed as the children's governess. "But, Elizabeth? She will have to seek employment alone?" Jane frowned and looked at Elizabeth.

"Do not mind me, Jane. You know how much I like to explore and love an adventure. This is wonderful for you and the Gardiner children. You can stay with the children that you adore and they have a governess that they adore!"

Jane still was not smiling. "But, Lizzy-"

Elizabeth brushed it aside. "Finding employment is just another adventure to me. You have to admit Jane, I am much more suited to it than you are."

Jane blushed. "That I am a homebody? That I would much rather be at home than out of the house?"

Elizabeth squeezed Jane's hand. "Exactly. That is why this is such a perfect solution for us. I will visit you often and write when I cannot."

Mrs. Gardiner looked at Elizabeth. "Lizzy, I might caution you. Each family treats their governess differently. Some are treated as family members while others are servants. I do not know how much time you will have to yourself to write letters or even to visit us."

"I will be fine, do not worry. I should go to the agency tomorrow and start my adventure." Elizabeth looked back to the Gardiners. "Now, shall we play charades again?"

* * *

Mr. Darcy regretted his decision to avoid Miss Bingley in the coach and ride his horse from town to Netherfield. The day had promised clear skies and easy travel but what had looked nice from inside one's townhouse differed exceedingly when one was cantering in the brisk air.

Mr. Darcy held the reins with one hand as he pulled up his scarf to cover his nose. He refused to call defeat though and ride inside the coach. He would rather ride the comfortable canter of his well-bred horse than suffer the complaints from Miss Bingley regarding their return to Hertfordshire. He had already heard enough about it in town to challenge the control over his emotions.

The pounding of the horse's hooves and rattling of the carriage had lulled him into a comfortable state. Mr. Darcy allowed his mind to wander to what awaited him at Longbourn. Word had to have reached the Bennets by now that Netherfield was opening again. Would Elizabeth be glad to see him? Would she see that he was still a changed man from the one that had so horribly offered for her hand in the Hunsford parsonage so long ago?

Mr. Darcy cringed in his saddle, accidentally causing his horse to side step in confusion. He straightened his horse out and the steady canter resumed.

If he could completely block that memory out of his mind and Elizabeth's, he would do so. He hoped she did not think of that scene or she would never accept his offer of marriage.

He had not told Mr. Bingley that was what he had planned to do. Jane was not the only Bennet girl that would be engaged soon. He would have to ask Mr. Bennet's blessing which would be an ordeal from what he knew of Mr. Bennet's personality, but at least he would not have to speak to Mrs. Bennet. He would only have to endure her behavior after they became engaged. Pemberley was a fair distance from Meryton, which was in his favor.

He reined himself back in from running wild in the assumption that Elizabeth's agreement was a fait accompli. He would never assume that he knew Elizabeth's mind. No, he had learned that lesson.

Mr. Darcy held the reins in his left hand again as he tucked the back of his scarf into his coat. Anyone that passed them on the road must think two gentlemen riding outside a perfectly sound carriage to be complete nabobs. He knew Mr. Bingley was too anxious over seeing Jane again to sit still.

Mr. Darcy was anxious to see Elizabeth as well, but his main concern was to avoid Miss Bingley's hints of becoming the next Mrs. Darcy. She had grown even bolder since their arrival in town so many months ago.

Mr. Darcy smiled underneath his scratchy scarf as soon he would not have to fend off Miss Bingley anymore because he and Elizabeth would be engaged.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you for reading! This has been pulled to publish. It is available everywhere as Darcy's Cinderella.


End file.
